Deux Amours
by zephy18
Summary: Cette histoire se passe à la fin de la saison 1 et ignore totalement la saison 2 JL JK
1. Chapter 1

Deux Amours

Auteur : Zéphy

Remerciements : Mes parents qui m'ont né, le chien qui a toujours été là pour moi et surtout Bulle qui a pris le temps de corriger cette fic. Je tiens à dire que si vous trouvez encore des erreurs, c'est parce que je les ai rajoutées après coup !

Disclaimer : Personages not mine…blablabla…No money…blablabla…Do you want a cup of milk?... (I'm bilingual!)

Chapitre 1 :

Largo profitait des derniers jours ensoleillés de l'année. Il s'était installé sur un des bancs qui entouraient le carré de sable du parc, non loin de l'immeuble abritant le Groupe W. De sa place, il lui était possible d'admirer le spectacle que donnait gratuitement la fontaine au milieu du parc tout en gardant un œil sur ses enfants. Ces derniers étaient en train de faire des châteaux de sable, ou plutôt des pâtés de sable. Il n'était pas venu seul. Il avait emmené avec lui ses trois gardes du corps pour garder un œil sur sa progéniture. Depuis qu'il était devenu papa, il était beaucoup plus mature. Il n'essayait plus de s'éclipser sans prévenir son service de sécurité. Joy l'avait d'ailleurs félicité pour ça.

En parlant de Joy, elle ne savait pas pour leur sortie dans le parc. Elle croyait qu'il travaillait dans son bureau et que les enfants étaient à la garderie du Groupe, comme chaque soir après leur retour du jardin d'enfants. Il n'avait pas pu la faire appeler pour aller se promener avec eux car elle ne se trouvait pas dans l'immeuble au moment de leur départ. Il était fort probable qu'elle allait quand même vouloir sa peau lorsqu'il rentrerait. Ca ne serait plus un paradoxe pour elle car elle n'était plus chargée de sa sécurité. Elle se contentait de superviser les hommes qui s'en occupaient. Elle était maintenant chargée d'assurer la protection de Mary et de Gabriel Winch. Largo avait voulu ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ses enfants et Joy était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il lui avait cependant fallu faire un sacrifice : Avant il n'avait qu'un garde du corps et maintenant il en avait trois ! Ca avait été une condition que lui avait imposée la jeune femme, et il n'était pas parvenu à lui dire non.

Largo décida de ne pas trop s'inquiéter pour ce qui se passerait à son retour. Il en avait vu d'autres, ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière fois qu'il aurait à subir les foudres de son ancienne garde du corps. Mais il était prêt à courir le risque parce qu'il adorait se promener dans ce parc avec Mary et Gabriel.

Ils étaient jumeaux et ils avaient presque trois ans et demi. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleus, même si ceux de Gabriel s'assombrissaient tous les jours un peu plus, et ils avaient tous les deux le teint légèrement mat. Ils avaient encore leur visage poupin. Par contre, en ce qui concernait leurs caractères, ils étaient aussi dissemblables qu'on pouvait l'être tout en étant très complémentaires.

Mary était sans conteste le chef et elle était toujours prête à faire les quatre cents coups. Largo se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où, avec sa femme, ils l'avaient trouvée debout sur la table du salon à quelques centimètres du bord. Ils avaient eu leur première grande frayeur et elle avait alors tout juste un an ! Depuis elle leur en avait fait voir plus d'une. Gabriel, quant à lui, était d'un calme incroyable. Il ne s'énervait jamais mais il faisait tout ce que lui ordonnait sa sœur. Mais comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Simon, il fallait qu'il s'habitue à être sous les ordres d'une femme parce que c'était ce qui l'attendait si un jour il devait se marier. Il était évident que Simon disait ça à l'attention de Largo car il trouvait que depuis son mariage son pote était sous les ordres de son épouse. Mais Largo savait que son ami avait tort. Il avait été aux ordres de sa femme bien avant le mariage !

Le jeune milliardaire pensait être assez objectif en disant que ses bambins étaient les plus beaux du monde. Ils étaient magnifiques mais ils lui étaient aussi très précieux. En effet, il n'aurait pas d'autres enfants. Il y avait eu des complications lors de l'accouchement et il avait faillit non seulement perdre les enfants mais aussi leur mère. Les médecins avaient réussi à les sauver tous les trois mais ça avait été au prix de l'utérus de sa femme. Ce qui était fou c'était que la grossesse s'était passée sans le moindre problème. Son épouse n'avait même pas eu la moindre nausée !

Largo était plongé dans ses souvenirs quand il remarqua un homme appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, à une centaine de mètres du carré de sable. Il l'avait vu arriver quelques temps auparavant mais maintenant il trouvait que ce type avait un comportement étrange. Il donnait l'impression d'observer les jumeaux. Il était trop loin pour que Largo puisse voir son visage mais il y avait quelque chose de vaguement familier chez cet homme qui mettait le milliardaire mal à l'aise.

Comme si l'homme en question avait deviné que Largo était sur le point de donner l'ordre de rentrer, il s'approcha du carré de sable. Largo jeta un rapide regard à ses gardes du corps pour voir s'ils avaient repéré la personne en question. Il n'observa aucune réaction : Ne l'avaient-ils pas remarqué, ou ne le considéraient-ils pas comme potentiellement dangereux ?

L'inconnu s'était maintenant suffisamment rapproché pour que Largo puisse le reconnaître. Le milliardaire était terrorisé par cet homme ressurgi du passé. Il aurait aimé qu'il n'ait jamais reparut dans sa vie. C'était assez ironique parce qu'ils avaient été amis autrefois. Largo avait même été très triste lors de son départ, moins de quatre ans auparavant. Mais à l'époque il ignorait que cet ami aurait un jour le pouvoir de briser sa vie et ça devait être la raison de son retour après toutes ces années de silence.

Lorsque l'homme fut à moins de quatre mètres de lui, Largo remarqua du coin de l'œil que les hommes de son service de sécurité étaient maintenant sur leurs gardes mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public plein d'enfants. De plus, l'homme ne faisait rien de menaçant si ce n'était d'approcher de trop près leur patron. Cependant l'un d'entre eux avait ramené sa main sous sa veste. Il était clairement en train de saisir son arme.

L'homme s'arrêta alors. Il devait savoir que s'il bougeait encore dans la direction de Largo, ses gardes du corps allaient devenir trop nerveux et donc dangereux pour lui. Il se contenta de saluer le milliardaire

- Largo.

Largo ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer. Il lui répondit donc.

- Kerensky


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Cinq ans auparavant : ( Environ deux semaines après l'épisode 'l'espionne qui m'aimait' )

Les membres de l'Intel Unit étaient réunis dans le bunker. Il ne manquait que Largo, qui avait la chance d'assister au premier conseil d'administration de l'année. Simon et lui avaient parié que Cardignac allait lui reprocher les évènements de Noël. C'était un pari gagné d'avance pour Simon car Cardignac était prêt à reprocher absolument tout à Largo, même la mort du Christ.

Kerensky, Joy et Simon travaillaient depuis Noël sur un nouveau protocole pour améliorer la sécurité du building. Les pères Noëls avaient eut accès à Largo un peu trop facilement, et il était hors de question qu'une telle chose puisse se reproduire.

- Je ne veux pas vous mettre la pression, mais il faut absolument que ce problème de sécurité soit résolu le plus rapidement possible. Commença le Suisse

- Comme quoi, tout arrive. Je suis d'accord avec Simon pour une fois ! S'exclama Joy

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Joy. Est-ce que tu sais quelle date nous sommes ? Continua-t-il avec un air très sérieux.

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

Il était presque en train de l'inquiéter.

- Nous sommes à environ trois mois de Pâques. Et je n'ai pas envie d'être braqué par des lapins ou des cloches !! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Ayant parfaitement compris que le Suisse était en train de se moquer d'eux, Kerensky ne put se retenir de sourire. C'était sûr qu'avec le recul et présenté à la manière de Simon la situation avait l'air ridicule !

Joy, elle, ne semblait pas trouver la situation très marrante.

- Ecoute Simon. Je te ferais remarquer que celui qui a l'air le plus idiot dans cette histoire, c'est celui qui est chargé du service sécurité. Et je te rappelle qu'ici, le vice-président de la sécurité, c'est toi.

Simon préféra ne pas insister. Il était évident que Joy s'était encore levée du mauvais pied, et dans ces cas là il était préférable de faire profil bas. Il avait beau être son patron, elle arrivait à lui faire peur par moment.

Joy n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ce soir. Elle en voulait énormément aux pères Noël car elle était en train de passer une excellente soirée et ils l'avaient gâchée. Elle avait trouvé la compagnie de Kerensky très agréable et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que la réponse à la question qu'il lui avait posée était oui. Oui, elle avait envie qu'il la drague, et peut être que si Simon ne les avait pas interrompus, elle le lui aurait dit. Mais voilà, le moment avait été brisé, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient fait la moindre allusion à ce qui c'était passé avant la prise d'otages. Il fallait qu'elle se décide. Ou elle attendait que Largo et elle soient finalement prêts, ce qui risquait de ne jamais arriver, ou elle décidait de prendre sa vie en main. Après tout, c'était ce que faisait le milliardaire. Il n'avait pas tardé à se consoler de leur 'rupture' dans les bras d'autres. Il y avait bien sûr eu Céline Jutra, la traîtresse à la solde de la Commission, et en ce moment, moins de deux semaines après les évènements de Noël, il était dans les bras d'une femme quelconque, rencontrée lors du dîner de la saint Sylvestre organisée par le maire. C'était décidé, elle allait essayer de vraiment vivre sa vie.

La journée était déjà bien avancée quand ils s'étaient enfin mis d'accord sur des améliorations à apporter à la sécurité. Il fallait déjà résoudre le plus gros problème : Largo. Il ne devait plus, en aucun cas, avoir le droit de faire annuler la surveillance d'une partie du building. Ca n'éviterait certes pas les prises d'otages, mais au moins ça éviterait que les membres de la sécurité ne se jettent dans la gueule du loup à l'aveuglette. Simon avait d'ailleurs été désigné volontaire, à deux voix contre une, pour aller annoncer à Largo qu'il n'était plus le maître dans son immeuble.

Une fois que Simon eut quitté la pièce, Joy observa Kerensky qui s'était déjà remis à son ordinateur. D'où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'était remis à travailler ou, ce qui était plus probable, s'il essayait encore de battre son nouveau logiciel d'échec, niveau génies géniaux. Ce logiciel était d'ailleurs un des rares se trouvant dans le bunker qui avait été légalement acquis. C'était un cadeau de Noël de la part de Largo. Kerensky avait été très ému lorsqu'il avait ouvert le paquet car ce programme n'était pas encore sorti dans le commerce et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le pirater.

Elle décida de se lancer. De toute façon, au pire il lui rirait au nez. Sûr, son orgueil mettrait un certain temps à s'en remettre si ce cas de figure devait se produire. Mais au moins elle serait fixée.

- Au fait Kerensky, tu ne devais pas venir chez moi pour goûter mes fettuccine au citron ?

Le Russe la regarda un instant sans rien dire, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou plutôt comme s'il essayait d'en décoder le sens. Elle était sur le point de lui dire de laisser tomber, de faire comme si elle n'avait rien dit quand il la coupa dans son élan.

- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas sérieuse.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre.

- Je ne sais pas si je l'étais ce soir là, mais aujourd'hui je le suis, lui précisa-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea un instant pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce que ça pouvait signifier, à ce qu'elle pouvait chercher à savoir par ce moyen, puis il décida que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il verrait pourquoi elle lui faisait cette proposition le moment venu.

- Alors je me ferais une joie de goûter à tes talents culinaires.

- Que dirais-tu de vendredi à 19 heures ?

- Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut. Lui affirma-t-il avec un léger sourire

Elle lui sourit à son tour, puis se plongea dans l'itinéraire que devait emprunter la limousine de Largo pour sa prochaine apparition publique. Le Groupe avait fait don d'une grosse somme d'argent au musée de la ville pour l'ouverture d'une nouvelle aile et, de ce fait, le milliardaire devait être l'invité d'honneur lors de l'inauguration.

Joy avait du mal à se concentrer sur le travail qu'elle essayait d'accomplir parce qu'elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait donné un rendez-vous à Kerensky ! Et ce qui était encore plus incroyable, c'est qu'il avait accepté et il n'avait pas eu l'air de le faire à contre cœur. Elle trouvait que cette situation était tout de même dingue. Mais au moins elle était sûre qu'il ne regretterait pas sa décision car le soir de Noël elle ne s'était pas vantée. Elle était vraiment douée pour la cuisine, et c'était vrai que ça valait le coup de mourir pour ses fettuccine. Elle faisait beaucoup de cuisine avec sa mère étant enfant. Bien sûr, seulement lorsque son père était en mission, car lorsqu'il était à la maison, elle n'avait guère le temps pour exercer ses talents dans ce domaine. Il trouvait que savoir démonter et remonter une arme les yeux fermés était bien plus important pour son avenir que de réussir un soufflé ! Vu le métier qu'elle exerçait aujourd'hui elle ne put s'empêcher de penser, non sans une certaine pointe d'irritation, qu'il avait eu raison à l'époque.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Le vendredi soir.

Joy avait quitté le boulot à l'heure précise prévue par son contrat. C'était bien une des rares fois, voire peut être même la seule, où elle quittait son travail aussi tôt mais elle devait préparer à manger. Simon avait tout de suite flairé quelque chose. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'ascenseur qui les menait l'un à l'étage des garages et l'autre à l'étage du penthouse, il se sentit obligé de lui faire une remarque dans ce sens.

- C'est pas croyable Joy, tu rentres chez toi alors qu'il n'est que 17h ! Laisse moi deviner, le père Noël t'a finalement offert une vie et tu vas t'en servir ce soir ! Je peux savoir avec qui ?

- Ecoute Simon, si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien. On est d'accord ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard noir pour lui signifier que la conversation était terminée.

Le Suisse continua comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa méthode d'intimidation.

- Alors c'est vraiment fini avec Largo ?

- Ne le prends pas mal, mais est-ce que Largo te donne l'impression que ça n'est pas le cas ?

Simon n'eut rien à lui répondre. C'était sûr que Largo ne faisait rien qui pourrait laisser espérer que la réponse à cette question était non. Lorsque Joy et Largo s'étaient séparés, Simon avait eu une discussion avec son pote. Ce dernier lui avait expliqué que la jeune femme trouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts pour une relation durable, mais que ça n'était que partie remise. C'était pourquoi Simon avait été surpris par le comportement de Largo. Il aurait pensé qu'il allait montrer à Joy qu'elle avait tort, qu'il était prêt. Mais, à son grand étonnement, il s'était comporté exactement comme, et Simon en était certain, Joy s'attendait à le voir se comporter. C'était incroyable de voir le jeu auquel se livraient ses deux amis. C'était plus qu'un jeu, on pouvait qualifier ça de danse : Un pas en avant, deux en arrière et on change de partenaire.

Ce qui désolait le Suisse dans cette histoire c'était qu'il trouvait que ces amis faisaient un couple du tonnerre et ils les avaient trouvés très heureux tout le temps où ils avaient été ensemble.

Joy était nerveuse. Elle avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et tout lui semblait parfait. Il ne manquait plus que Kerensky. La sonnette de son appartement retentit à 19h très précises. Georgie était toujours d'une ponctualité extrême. Lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit la porte elle remarqua qu'il avait fait un effort : Il n'était pas tout de noir vêtu. Il portait une chemise blanche ! Comme elle s'écartait pour le laisser entrer, il lui tendit ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Tiens, je crois qu'il est de coutume d'apporter un présent à la maîtresse de maison quand on est invité à manger.

- C'est gentil mais ça n'était pas la peine.

- Tu sais, ça n'est pas grand-chose, juste un peu de vin et une boite de pâte d'amande. Je ne sais pas si tu aimes.

Il lui mentait à moitié en disant ça. Il avait remarqué que lorsque Simon ou Largo apportaient des chocolats au bunker, elle ne mangeait que ceux fourrés à la pâte d'amande.

Elle le remercia encore une fois et alla mettre le vin au frigo. Il était encore frais et ils pourraient le boire pendant le repas.

Kerensky en profita pour faire le tour de salon. Il n'était venu chez elle qu'une seule fois et ça n'avait pas été une visite de courtoisie. Il était venu pour lui sauver la vie et, accessoirement, pour se débarrasser définitivement de Jagger. Comme ils étaient en janvier, il faisait déjà nuit à cette heure-ci mais il se rappelait que lorsqu'il était venu, la lumière du jour inondait la salle. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir trouvé l'endroit très chaleureux en plein soleil mais il avait aussi trouvé qu'il y avait trop de fenêtres. Ca serait facile pour un sniper de tuer quelqu'un dans cette pièce. Il se rapprocha des fenêtres. L'appartement était au dernier étage et il n'y avait pas d'immeubles plus hauts dans le voisinage. Ca réduisait considérablement le risque du sniper. Il était beaucoup trop paranoïaque mais, grâce à ça, il était encore en vie et ça n'était pas à son âge qu'il allait changer. Un dicton avec des singes et des grimaces lui revenait justement en mémoire.

- Tu essayes de reluquer les voisines ou tu cherches des tireurs embusqués ?

Kerensky sursauta. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était glissée à ses côtés ou si c'était dû au fait qu'elle avait semblé lire dans ces pensées. Elle continua sur sa lancée.

- Tu perds ton temps. Dans les deux cas tu ne verras rien.

Elle tenait deux verres à la main et les leva au niveau de son visage.

- Je te sers un apéritif ?

La soirée se passa à merveille pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils parlèrent un peu boulot et commentèrent avec beaucoup de convictions les dernières frasques de Simon mais, le vin aidant peut être, ils parlèrent aussi de choses personnelles. Ils restèrent tout de même sur un terrain sûr en ne se racontant que des anecdotes. Ils n'étaient pas assez ivres pour parler de sujets trop privés. Joy découvrit ainsi que Kerensky avait fait l'école buissonnière à l'age de 8 ans pour fumer, et qu'il avait été tellement malade que la simple vue d'une cigarette lui avait donné envie de vomir des années durant. Georgie appris qu'Angus était le nom du premier flirt de Joy.

Ils s'étaient installés sur le canapé du salon une fois le dîner terminé.

- Comment des parents osent-ils appeler leur enfant Angus ? Est-ce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas ?

- Ne te moque pas s'il te plait. Ils étaient d'origine écossaise.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle essayait de défendre Angus. Après tout, à l'époque, il l'avait laissée tomber pour sortir avec cette pimbêche de Peggy Samuels qui avait la réputation d'être une fille facile !

- Si tu trouves que c'est une excuse !

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Kerensky avait le regard perdu dans le vide pendant que Joy contemplait le verre qu'elle tenait à la main et qui avait contenu le vin apporté par le Russe. Ce silence n'avait rien de gênant pour eux. Ils avaient l'habitude de travailler ensemble de longues heures sans échanger la moindre parole, tout en restant confortable l'un en présence de l'autre.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux d'y aller, il commence à se faire tard. Déclara soudainement Georgie

A ses paroles Joy tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Je crois en effet que… Commença-t-elle

Mais elle ne continua pas sa phrase. Son regard avait accroché celui du Russe et elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. De toute façon, elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il la regardait qui faisait qu'elle n'arrivait plus vraiment à penser clairement. C'est pourquoi, quand il approcha lentement son visage du sien, elle ne fit aucun mouvement qui aurait pu le faire reculer. Et quand il l'embrassa tout ce qu'elle arriva à faire ce fut d'entrouvrir la bouche pour laisser un passage à sa langue.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent, tout d'abord hésitant, se transforma rapidement en un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Joy remarqua que sa main droite était dans les cheveux courts de Kerensky et que la gauche le retenait par la nuque. Une idée bizarre lui traversa l'esprit : Qu'avait-elle pu faire de son verre ? Elle n'avait que faire de la réponse et attira doucement Georgie vers elle.

C'est alors qu'il se recula légèrement. Elle leva vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Et Largo ? Lui demanda-t-il

Cette simple question eut l'effet d'une douche glacée pour Joy. Elle se leva d'un coup et s'éloigna du canapé de quelques pas.

- Mais ça n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Largo aujourd'hui ? Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ? Lui cria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui

Si un regard pouvait tuer, celui que lança Joy à Kerensky aurait décimé la moitié de la ville. Elle n'était pas contente et c'était peu dire.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin comprendre que c'est fini avec Largo ? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ? Arrêter de vivre et l'attendre pendant des années jusqu'à qu'il se décide ?

Kerensky trouva plus prudent de ne pas répondre à ses questions et d'attendre qu'elle se calme un peu. Voyant que le Russe restait impassible et qu'il ne faisait rien pour attiser sa colère elle préféra le laisser et passa dans la cuisine.

Georgie semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il hésitait entre s'éclipser immédiatement ou aller lui parler. Il l'entendait remuer de la vaisselle. Elle était sûrement en train de débarrasser la table. Il se décida finalement : Il ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter ce soir. Ils régleraient ça plus tard.

Lorsqu'il se leva, un verre tomba du canapé. Il le regarda longuement et décida que c'était un signe. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à croire en ces choses mais ce soir il décida de l'interpréter de cette façon. Après tout Joy était en train de faire la vaisselle et un verre sale tombait à ses pieds ! Il le ramassa et l'amena dans la cuisine.

La jeune femme était face à l'évier et lui tournait le dos. A la manière dont elle malmenait les assiettes, il sut qu'elle ne s'était pas encore calmée. Il ne savait pas comment l'aborder sans qu'elle ne se remette à lui crier dessus.

- J'ai trouvé ça dans le salon.

Comme il n'ajoutait rien de plus, elle se retourna pour voir de quoi il parlait. Il lui tendit le verre.

- La plupart des hommes offrent des fleurs aux femmes. Lui fit-elle remarquer

- Je sais mais je ne suis ne suis pas comme la plupart des hommes !

Cette constatation arracha un léger sourire à Joy. Voyant qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort immédiat, Kerensky continua :

- Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de me mêler de tes affaires et ce que tu fais avec Largo ne me regarde pas. De plus…

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, le coupa-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon.

Elle ne paraissait plus en colère du tout. Elle fit une courte pause, comme pour chercher ses mots.

- Et en plus je crois que tu as tort. Je pense que le type que je suis en train d'embrasser a le droit de savoir en ce qui concerne Largo. Donc ça te regarde.

Elle prit une inspiration puis continua sur un ton ferme:

- Je ne nie pas que je le trouve attirant et je crois que ça, ça ne changera jamais. J'avoue aussi que de le voir avec une autre femme est un peu douloureux. Mais je crois qu'en fait, c'est juste mon orgueil qui ne supporte pas qu'il m'ait remplacée aussi rapidement. En fait, ce que je veux que tu saches c'est que c'est fini avec lui, et c'est définitif.

Kerensky essayait de savoir si cette belle phrase avait pour but de le convaincre lui ou de la convaincre elle. Il devait avouer qu'elle avait l'air très sincère. Au fond de lui il désirait vraiment la croire. Il appréciait Largo mais Joy était aussi son amie, et il n'aimait pas le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient tous les deux car c'était toujours la jeune femme qui en souffrait, même si elle ne l'avouait pas.

Elle le regardait en attendant une réponse de sa part. Celle qu'il lui donna n'était pas celle qu'elle attendait. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se rendit compte que c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle posa la tête dans le creux de son cou et lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger puis il se mit à lui caresser doucement le dos. Joy ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations qu'il éveillait en elle. Lorsqu'il lui déposa un baiser sur la tête, elle s'écarta un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder en face. Elle ne lut que le désir dans ses yeux. Elle hissa alors sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Cette fois, il n'avait plus aucune objection.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, Georgie posa son front contre celui de Joy :

- Es-tu sûre de bien savoir ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse elle s'écarta de lui, le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Lorsque Kerensky se réveilla, la lumière du jour emplissait déjà la chambre. Les volets n'avaient pas été fermés la veille et il pouvait voir qu'il était en train de neiger. Il aimait la neige, ça lui rappelait certains jours heureux en Russie mais ça le rendait un peu nostalgique aussi.

Il regarda le radio réveil : il était 9 heures. Il était seul dans le lit et la place qu'avait occupée Joy était froide. Elle devait être levée depuis un certain temps. Il ne l'entendait pas remuer dans l'appartement mais il pouvait sentir la bonne odeur du café frais. Il n'avait pas de remords pour ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ; il en était même heureux. Après tout, si Joy voulait oublier Largo dans les bras d'un autre homme, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas aidée. En plus, les amis, c'était fait pour ça ! Il se leva et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. La jeune femme les avait ramassés et mis sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de l'armoire.

Une fois habillé, il passa dans la cuisine. Joy s'y trouvait. Elle était assise devant la table et était en train de faire des mots croisés. Quand elle l'entendit entrer, elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire.

- Alors la Belle aux Bois Dormants, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on se lève ?

- Je t'avouerais que ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais cette nuit quelqu'un m'a empêché de dormir ! Lui dit-il en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres

Elle lui fit un petit sourire espiègle mais fit mine de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu.

- C'est sans doute le voisin d'à côté, il a encore fait la fête toute la nuit ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner alors je t'ai fait des pancakes. Ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant de la tête une assiette sur le plan de travail qui était pleine de crêpes.

- Tu m'as fait à manger deux fois de suite ! Mais c'est que tu as raté ta vocation. Tu aurais fait une parfaite femme au foyer ! Se moqua-t-il gentiment en se saisissant de l'assiette

- Et si l'envie te prenait de le répéter, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te briser tous les os des mains !

- Tu vois, c'est pour ça que tu es toujours célibataire. Tu fais peur aux mecs avec ce genre de mots tendres !

Elle préféra ne pas lui répondre. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer et, dans ces conditions, elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à le battre s'ils se lançaient dans une joute verbale. Elle avait horreur de perdre. Elle se contenta de servir le café.

Quand elle se leva pour aller chercher la cafetière, Kerensky remarqua qu'elle portait une robe de chambre en satin qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Il trouva que c'était très sexy. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la tournure que prenaient ses pensés, il se concentra vite sur autre chose. Le boulot, voilà un terrain sûr.

- Il est déjà tard. Je n'aurais pas le temps de tester entièrement le nouveau système de défense que j'ai conçu pour le réseau informatique avant ce soir.

- Tu n'es pas censé bossé aujourd'hui et tu comptes tout de même passer au bunker ?

Il la regarda étonné. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait pensé tout haut.

- C'est bien connu : Pas de repos pour les braves. En fait comme c'est le week-end, je suis sûr que Simon est sorti hier et je vais être tranquille toute la journée !

- C'est que j'ai des restes du repas d'hier et je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider à les finir.

Il se leva pour poser l'assiette qu'il venait de vider dans l'évier. Au lieu de retourner s'asseoir pour finir son café, il se mit derrière Joy et l'enlaça. Il n'était pas sûr qu'en parlant de restes elle faisait allusion aux fettuccine.

- C'est sûr que ça serait sympa de ma part de t'aider mais il reste encore plusieurs heures avant le déjeuner. Qu'est ce que tu me proposes pour patienter ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille gauche pendant qu'une de ses mains était rentrée dans sa robe de chambre.

- Je n'arrive pas à finir mes mots croisés et j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle trouvait fou l'effet que pouvait avoir sur elle le Russe. Elle avait les jambes en coton et comme si ce dernier l'avait deviné, il la souleva de sa chaise et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Kerensky était allongé sur le dos et il tenait serrée Joy contre son cœur. Ils étaient fatigués mais heureux. Il devait être environ 13 heures mais aucun des deux n'avait le courage de tourner la tête en direction du réveil pour s'en assurer.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas passer au bunker aujourd'hui. Constata simplement Georgie

Il sentit Joy sourire contre sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te détourner de ton devoir !

Il pensa pour lui-même qu'elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir de remords.

- Tant pis. J'aurai Simon sur le dos lundi !

La jeune femme avait bien remarqué qu'il n'avait ni parlé de passer au Groupe W dans l'après midi, ni le lendemain. Elle pouvait donc espérer qu'il allait rester avec elle pour le reste du week-end. Après quelques minutes de silence, Joy reprit la parole :

- En parlant de Simon, s'il apprend ce qui s'est passé entre nous, il va être intenable.

Georgie était bien de cet avis.

- Tu veux dire qu'il va faire de notre vie un enfer.

- Je crois que la seule manière de le faire taire ça va être de l'abattre !

Kerensky pensa un instant à ce qu'elle impliquait.

- Tu proposes, pour la sécurité de notre vice-président chéri, qu'on ne dise rien à personne ?

- Je pense que ça serait mieux pour le moment.

Kerensky était d'accord avec elle. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était tout nouveau, et il ignorait encore où ça allait les mener. De plus, il était plutôt du genre très secret sur sa vie privée. Par contre, il ne connaissait pas les motivations qu'avait Joy pour garder leur liaison secrète. Est-ce que, comme lui, elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était et préférait attendre d'y voir plus clair, ou y avait-il un lien avec Largo ? Il préféra ne pas trop réfléchir à la question. Il chercherait une réponse à cette interrogation le moment venu.

En attendant, Simon pourrait dormir sur ses deux oreilles !!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Les jours, les semaines puis les mois étaient passés, sans que les anciens agents n'aient ressenti le besoin de dévoiler la nouvelle nature de leur relation. La vie s'écoulait pour l'Intel comme elle l'avait toujours fait : Largo prenait des risques et ils faisaient de leur mieux pour qu'il s'en sorte vivant.

Les choses avaient toutefois évoluées depuis que Joy et Kerensky étaient amants, mais seul le Russe semblait s'en être aperçu. Sûrement parce qu'il surveillait tout ce qui se passait car, au début, il ne faisait pas entièrement confiance à la jeune femme. Certes, il lui aurait confié sa vie sans le moindre doute mais il hésitait à lui confier son cœur. Selon lui, les femmes avaient cette manie de jeter les hommes au sol et de les piétiner s'ils leurs offraient leur amour. Et s'il pensait ainsi, ça n'avait, bien sûr, rien à voir avec Anya Koplova (voir épisode 'Guerre Secrète') ou Marissa ! C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été très attentif aux faits et gestes de Largo. Il savait, du moins au début, que de l'attitude de Largo dépendait sa relation avec Joy, même si cette dernière le niait.

Au début, le playboy milliardaire s'était comporté toujours de cette même façon ambiguë avec Joy : un jour il semblait faire de son mieux pour la reconquérir puis, le lendemain, il jetait son dévolu sur une autre femme. Cette attitude avait énormément irrité le Russe, car il avait eu peur que Joy ne se laisse avoir par le beau parleur qu'était Largo. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées, Joy n'étant pas très réceptive aux attentions du milliardaire. Elle avait peut être effectivement tracé un trait sur sa relation avec Largo. Mais depuis peu, Kerensky s'était rendu compte que son patron ramenait de moins en moins de femmes chez lui. S'était-il rendu compte qu'il était en train de perdre Joy et qu'il lui fallait changer de technique ? Georgie ne pouvait l'affirmer mais il était maintenant en confiance. Largo ne lui faisait plus aussi peur car il savait que Joy tenait à lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit mais il le lisait dans son regard. Et ça avait, pour lui, beaucoup plus de valeur que de simples mots.

Joy était dans la salle de bain, assise sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle avait la tête dans les mains. Elle était anéantie. Ses doutes venaient de lui être confirmés. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment une telle chose pouvait arriver ? Ils avaient toujours fait attention ! Mais même en vérifiant le résultat pour la vingtième fois, le test lui annonçait toujours la même chose : Félicitations ! Vous êtes enceinte !

Un bébé ! Oui, elle aimait les enfants, mais non, elle n'avait jamais songé à en avoir. Elle savait que sa vie était pleine de dangers et qu'avoir un enfant dans ces conditions ça serait mettre au monde un futur orphelin. Pour elle, fonder une famille avait toujours été synonyme de changer de métier et elle ne le désirait pas.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée tandis qu'elle essayait de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'heure. Elle aurait déjà dû être au travail.Elle hésita un instant. Devait-elle appeler pour dire qu'elle était malade, ou devait-elle aller bosser ? Elle savait que dans le premier cas Georgie ne manquerait pas de la questionner. Quand il l'avait quittée le matin, elle était en pleine forme. Elle opta donc pour le deuxième choix.

Pendant le trajet entre son appartement et le Groupe W, Joy avait pris la décision d'annoncer la 'bonne' nouvelle à Kerensky. Plus vite il saurait, plus vite ils trouveraient ensemble une solution. Aussi, quand elle arriva dans le bunker et que Simon s'y trouvait déjà, elle essaya de ne pas lui montrer qu'elle était irritée par sa présence et lui lança un rapide salut, avant de se plonger dans un dossier quelconque.

- C'est fou, mais il me semble qu'un iceberg serait plus chaleureux que toi ! Remarqua le Suisse.

Après cette appréciation, elle pouvait en conclure qu'elle était une comédienne exécrable !

A 11 heures, Simon les laissa seuls dans le bunker. Comme il leur fit remarquer pour la énième fois, de par son statut important dans la société, il devait prendre part à une importante réunion pour la sécurité d'une nouvelle usine du Groupe.

Kerensky avait remarqué le comportement de Joy depuis que Simon avait quitté la pièce. Elle était installée à sa station de travail en face de lui, et elle n'arrêtait pas de le regarder fixement. Sauf, bien sûr, quand il levait les yeux vers elle, car elle plongeait immédiatement son regard vers l'écran de son PC. Il la connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour savoir qu'elle voulait lui parler d'un sujet personnel, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il savait que dans ces cas là il fallait la laisser se lancer quand elle se sentirait prête. De toute façon, il n'était pas pressé car il avait commencé une partie d'échec en ligne, et son adversaire avait l'air assez coriace.

Il était en pleine réflexion quand un petit bruit lui signalant qu'il venait de recevoir un mail se fit entendre. Il interrompit un instant sa partie pour le lire. Il savait par expérience que ça pouvait être important. En voyant qui en était l'expéditeur, il leva vers Joy un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi lui envoyait-elle un mail ? Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre à sa question muette. Il ouvrit donc le message. Il n'y avait que trois mots, mais ceux-ci le figèrent sur place. Je suis enceinte.

Joy était en train d'observer ses réactions. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la façon de le lui dire alors elle avait décidé de le lui écrire. Elle voyait bien qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !

Le silence régnait dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Kerensky le rompe.

- J'ai besoin d'une tasse de café !

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Joy ignorait où il était allé chercher son café, mais elle était certaine qu'aucun distributeur du Groupe ne servait de meilleur breuvage que celui qui se trouvait dans la cafetière du bunker ! Cependant, elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti de la sorte. A elle aussi il avait fallu un certain temps pour se faire à cette idée, alors qu'elle avait des doutes depuis quelques jours. Ils auraient leur conversation un peu plus tard.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

La journée s'était enfin terminée. Elle avait été très longue pour Joy qui avait attendu le retour de Kerensky. Comme il n'était jamais revenu, elle en avait conclu qu'il avait été cherché son café directement en Colombie !

Simon et Largo avaient prévu une sortie en ville mais elle avait décliné leur invitation. Bien que ça lui aurait permis de s'aérer les idées elle avait préféré jouer les asociales. Elle était rentrée directement chez elle.

Elle était en train de déguster une tasse de cappuccino tout en feuilletant les prospectus qu'elle avait trouvés dans sa boite aux lettres en revenant du travail. Elle n'avait rien envie de faire. La principale cause de son ennui était Georgie. Elle se demandait où il était passé et ce qu'il était en train de faire. Elle s'attardait sur la page jardinage quand on frappa discrètement à la porte. Si elle avait été en train de faire une activité plus bruyante que la lecture, elle n'aurait probablement rien entendu. Elle laissa donc ses pubs pour aller ouvrir la porte. C'était justement Kerensky.

- Je t'avais donné une clé, lui dit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

- Je n'étais pas certain d'être le bienvenu.

- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez moi, quoiqu'il arrive.

Ces mots lui donnèrent un peu de courage pour ce qui allait suivre. Il alla prendre une chaise et attrapa machinalement la tasse de cappuccino qui était encore à moitié pleine. Il remarqua vaguement que c'était une tasse marrante et qu'il y avait dessus un visage qui lui souriait.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce que lui avait annoncé Joy et avait pesé le pour et le contre. Le plus dur avait été de trouver comment formuler la conclusion à laquelle il était parvenu. Il avait trouvé de très jolies et très convaincantes phrases mais une fois en face de la jeune femme, il les avait toutes oubliées. Il allait devoir improviser.

- Tu es enceinte de combien?

- De presque un mois.

Elle ne rajouta rien de plus, elle préféra le laisser s'exprimer.

- Est-ce que tu vas le garder ?

- Je pensais que nous prendrions la décision ensemble !

- Non, c'est à toi de la prendre seule. Mais il faut d'abord que tu saches une chose : je ne le reconnaîtrais pas.

Elle allait prendre la parole quand il l'interrompit.

- Laisse moi t'expliquer, ensuite ça sera ton tour.

Comme elle semblait accepter les 'règles', il continua.

-J'ai trop d'ennemis pour ça. Ils ne peuvent presque rien contre moi dans l'état actuel des choses mais s'ils apprenaient que j'ai un enfant, ils me puniraient en s'en prenant à lui. Et ils l'apprendraient tôt ou tard.

- Tu sais, j'ai aussi des ennemis ! Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes. Les miens sont beaucoup plus dangereux car se sont d'anciens amis, et ils m'en veulent personnellement. Les tiens, ce sont ceux qui ont joué aux gendarmes et aux voleurs et qui ont perdu. Ils respectent la règle et vont en prison. Il n'y a pas de règlements pour les jeux auxquels je jouais !

- Je pense que ton excuse n'en n'est pas une.

- Je sais. Et ça n'est pas tout. Tu vas me trouver égoïste et tu auras raison mais je t'avoue que j'aimerai que tu le gardes.

Cette dernière phrase la laissa sans voix. Il était en train de lui dire deux choses totalement opposées !

- Je serais avec toi, quoi que tu décides, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour voir jusqu'à quel point il était sérieux, puis, avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle sût qu'elle avait déjà fait ce choix le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

-Je vais le garder.

A ces mots, il lui fit un sourire tel que son cœur manqua un battement. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi heureux.

- Lorsque tu auras besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à demander.

- Ce dont j'aurais besoin, c'est d'un père pour mon enfant.

Le sourire du Russe se figea. Il savait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par là et il l'avait redouté. C'était fini entre eux. Mais il restait persuadé qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, pour la sécurité de cet enfant à naître. Son enfant.

Le lendemain matin, Joy était dans le penthouse avec Largo. Quand elle était arrivée, ce dernier était au téléphone avec un de ses clients important. Il lui avait fait un signe de la main pour lui signifier d'attendre un instant. Elle s'était installée sur le canapé et était en train de feuilleter un magazine qui traînait sur la table basse. Elle ne savait pas de quoi traitait l'article qu'elle lisait pour la deuxième fois car elle était trop nerveuse pour se concentrer. Elle était venue lui donner sa lettre de démission. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais elle avait un peu l'impression d'être une petite fille qui attendait de se faire réprimander.

Largo venait enfin de raccrocher.

- Alors, Joy, qu'y a-t-il de si important pour être venue jusqu'ici alors que je devais descendre au bunker dans la matinée ?

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau et lui remis une enveloppe.

Il la saisit. Elle n'était pas fermée. Pendant qu'il retirait le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il regarda Joy d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ma lettre de démission.

Il manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive. Lorsqu'il réalisa mieux ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il se demanda si elle était sérieuse.

- Tu veux rire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais démissionner ?

- Parce que je suis enceinte.

Largo ne savait pas s'il avait bien compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Joy ? Enceinte ? Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Pour commencer, elle ne voyait personne et ensuite, il y avait quelque chose entre eux ! Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié.

- Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ?

- Non, Largo. Et je ne trouve pas que ce sujet se prête à la plaisanterie. Et tu comprends que je ne puisse plus être ton garde du corps.

Largo n'en revenait pas. Elle attendait vraiment un enfant. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça, à lui ? Il se sentit soudain envahi d'une rage incroyable. Il avait envie, non, besoin, de frapper le type qui avait osé toucher sa Joy. Il parvint cependant à garder un calme apparent même si le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était en train de bouillir.

- Qui est le père ?

Joy eut le subit désir de le gifler. Pas de « félicitations Joy », seulement un « qui est le gars avec qui tu as couché ? ». Ca ne le regardait pas. Il n'avait plus le droit de regard sur sa vie depuis à peu près un an. Ce brusque accès de fureur partit aussi vite qu'il était venu et elle se sentit tout à coup très lasse.

- Il n'y a pas de père. Il ne le reconnaîtra pas.

La colère de Largo retomba instantanément. Il aurait toujours volontiers boxé le gars mais il sentit, dans le ton de sa voix, que Joy se sentait un peu désemparée. Il fit le tour de son bureau et la serra dans ses bras. Elle le laissa faire.

- T'en fais pas Joy, tu n'es pas toute seule. Simon et Kerensky sont là. Et je suis là aussi.

Le ton qu'il avait employé pour cette dernière phrase laissa à Joy une infinité de possibilités de l'interpréter.

- Au fait, ajouta Largo de manière détachée, ta démission est refusée. J'en parlais hier encore avec Simon. Nous manquons de consultants au service sécurité. C'est un boulot qui conviendra très bien à une jeune maman. J'ai entendu dire que les horaires sont très souples !

Elle apprécia cette attention. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était un peu inquiétée pour l'avenir en songeant à un éventuel recyclage.

- Largo ? Est-ce que les horaires seront aussi souples que ceux de Simon ?

Le milliardaire éclata de rire.

Joy était maintenant enceinte de quatre mois et elle savait qu'elle attendait des jumeaux. Il lui faudrait attendre la prochaine échographie pour en connaître le sexe. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle voulait savoir mais elle avait déjà choisi les prénoms : deux masculins et deux féminins. Tous les prénoms choisis par Simon avaient été écartés. Elle refusait, si elle avait une fille, que cette dernière porte un nom de pin-up. De même, pour un garçon, elle trouvait que les prénoms traditionnels suisses n'étaient plus trop à la mode aux USA.

Elle était seule dans le bunker depuis le matin. Elle n'avait vu aucun autre membre de l'Intel. En ce qui concernait Simon ou Largo, ça n'était guère insolite, mais pour Kerensky, c'était plus qu'étrange, c'était inquiétant. Ces derniers temps, elle avait trouvé que le Russe était encore plus secret que d'habitude. Elle ne l'avait pas questionné car elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ça n'aurait donné aucun résultat.

Comme s'il savait qu'on pensait à lui, Kerensky se rua à l'intérieur du bunker. Joy commençait à être inquiète de ne pas le voir déjà au travail mais la personne qui était entrée dans le bunker finit même par la faire paniquer. Il n'avait rien de l'homme calme et posé qu'elle connaissait. Il avait l'air préoccupé et agité. Il fit quelques sauvegardes sur son PC puis fourra les quelques disques qu'il venait de graver dans ses poches. Il alla ensuite s'accroupir devant Joy.

- Il faut que je parte. J'ai quelques litiges en suspend avec certaines personnes et je veux régler tout ça pendant que je le peux.

- C'est à cause des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Devina-t-elle.

- Oui, je veux pouvoir les voir grandir en paix, ou pouvoir les emmener aux fêtes foraines sans avoir peur qu'ils prennent une balle qui me serait destinée.

Il mit ses mains contre le ventre de Joy et continua.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra mais je te jure de revenir.

Il se leva et lui posa un baiser sur le front en ajoutant tout doucement, comme à regrets.

- Trouve leur un bon père.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Joy savait qui il était et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le retenir. Elle essaya tout de même avec la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Et pour Largo ?

Il était déjà au sommet des marches. Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Je suis passé chez lui et j'ai laissé ma lettre de démission sur son bureau. Je lui ai aussi donné le nom d'un gars qui pourra me remplacer. Il n'est pas aussi bon que moi mais il se débrouille.

Elle était à nouveau seule dans le bunker. Kerensky était parti. Elle ressentait un grand vide à l'intérieur. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui avait pas menti et qu'il reviendrait vraiment. Elle avait su depuis longtemps qu'elle était très attachée à lui, mais elle venait de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle éprouvait était bien plus puissant que ce qu'elle pensait.

De nos jours :

L'inconnu s'était maintenant suffisamment rapproché pour que Largo puisse le reconnaître. Le milliardaire était terrorisé par cet homme surgit du passé. Il aurait aimé qu'il n'ait jamais reparut dans sa vie. C'était assez ironique parce qu'ils avaient été amis autrefois et Largo avait même été très triste lors de son départ, moins de quatre ans auparavant. Mais à l'époque il ignorait que cet ami aurait un jour le pouvoir de briser sa vie et ça devait être la raison de son retour après toutes ces années de silence.

Lorsque l'homme fut à moins de quatre mètres de lui, Largo remarqua du coin de l'œil que les hommes de son service de sécurité étaient maintenant sur leurs gardes mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas. Sûrement parce qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public plein d'enfants. De plus, l'homme ne faisait rien de menaçant si ce n'était d'approcher de trop près leur patron. Cependant l'un d'entre eux avait ramené sa main sous sa veste. Il était clairement en train de saisir son arme.

L'homme s'arrêta alors. Il devait savoir que s'il bougeait encore dans la direction de Largo, ses gardes du corps allaient devenir trop nerveux et donc dangereux pour lui. Il se contenta de saluer le milliardaire

- Largo.

Largo ne pouvait décemment pas l'ignorer. Il lui répondit donc.

- Kerensky

Les deux hommes ne dirent pas un mot de plus pendant quelques minutes. Les gardes du corps du PDG du Groupe W ne se relaxèrent pas quand ils virent que leur patron connaissait l'homme qui venait de l'aborder. Ils pouvaient presque palper la tension qui régnait.

Kerensky détourna alors le regard de Largo pour le poser sur les jumeaux.

- Ils sont beaux.

Cette simple constatation eut l'effet d'une claque pour Largo. Il n'aimait pas la tournure qu'était en train de prendre ce début de conversation mais il décida d'aller droit au but.

- Que veux-tu Kerensky ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Bien qu'ayant vécu dans la clandestinité pendant ces quatre années, Kerensky s'était aussi tenu au courant de ce qui se passait pour ses amis et principalement pour Joy. Il lui aurait été difficile de passer à côté de l'annonce du mariage de Largo et de sa garde du corps. Cette nouvelle avait fait la une de tous les journaux pendant plusieurs semaines. Les journalistes avaient tourné cette histoire à la manière d'un conte de fée, surtout que le milliardaire avait fait des enfants de sa femme ses héritiers en les adoptant. Les jumeaux avaient alors presque un an.

En venant à New York, le Russe s'était demandé si Joy avait dit à son nouveau mari qui était le père de Mary et de Gabriel. Aux vues de l'accueil glacial que lui faisait son ami, il connaissait maintenant la réponse. C'est pourquoi il admira le courage dont faisait preuve Largo en posant ces questions. Il devait probablement en redouter les réponses, car il devait savoir qu'aux USA les parents biologiques d'un enfant pouvaient en réclamer la garde tant qu'ils n'avaient pas signé de papiers stipulant qu'ils abandonnaient leurs droits parentaux. Kerensky n'avait jamais signé un tel papier.

- J'aurais besoin des ressources du Groupe pour une de mes affaires personnelles.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Joy était en train de tourner en rond dans le penthouse. C'était sa manière d'évacuer la colère qui était en train de la submerger. Non seulement Largo était parti se promener sans elle, mais en plus il avait le culot de ne pas répondre au téléphone ! Ca la mettait en rogne. Elle avait beau essayer de voir le bon côté de la chose en se disant qu'elle pourrait l'engueuler en direct et non pas par portables interposés, cette idée ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Elle était sûre de s'inquiéter pour rien mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle savait que les gardes du corps de Largo étaient bons, c'était elle qui les avait choisis, mais quand il s'agissait de ses enfants, elle ne faisait confiance à personne pour assurer leur protection.

Elle était déjà en train de visualiser le châtiment qu'elle ferait subir à son mari quand elle entendit le petit bruit caractéristique que faisait la porte lorsqu'on passait la carte magnétique dans la serrure. Elle avait déjà sorti ses griffes. Elle enverrait les jumeaux jouer dans leur salle de jeux puis elle arracherait les yeux de Largo et les lui ferait manger. Ca devrait être suffisant, pour un début !

A peine la porte était-elle ouverte que Mary et Gabriel se précipitaient déjà sur leur mère pour lui raconter leur sortie.

- Et même que Mary elle m'a mis du sable dans les oreilles ! Se plaignit Gabriel

- Et pis y'avait un garçon qui avait au moins 5 ans en âge et il voulait mon râteau et je voulais pas lui donner et papa m'a dis de prêter mes jouets et… Raconta d'un trait Mary

Joy n'avait pas le temps de tout assimiler mais elle leur distribuait des « oui mon chéri » et des « c'est bien ma chérie ». Quand le flot de parole se ralentit, elle parvint à les envoyer jouer un instant dans la salle de jeux. Au moment où ils se précipitèrent dans l'autre pièce, elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée qui venait seulement de se refermer. Elle allait lui apprendre que les statistiques ne mentaient pas : C'était à la maison qu'on courait le plus de risques !!

- Et maintenant, à nous….

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Largo n'était pas seul. Elle ne trouva rien à dire pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose tournait à vide dans son cerveau.

- Georgie ? C'est bien toi ?

Elle trouva que c'était la question la plus idiote qu'elle pouvait poser. Bien sûr que c'était Kerensky ! Il n'avait pas tant changé en quatre années : Son visage était un peu plus marqué et ses cheveux étaient à nouveau aussi longs que lorsque Largo l'avait rencontré la première fois mais sinon, elle ne pouvait pas le confondre avec un autre.

Quand elle parvint à détourner son regard du Russe, elle le posa sur Largo. Il était toujours à côté de la porte mais il était en train de l'observer, elle. Elle trouva la situation complètement irréaliste. Ils étaient tous les trois debout dans l'entrée, et pas un seul ne semblait décidé à prendre la parole.

Simon était dans le bunker avec Joseph, le type que Kerensky leur avait recommandé, quand il avait vu, sur un moniteur, la voiture de Largo garée dans le parking. Il avait pourtant veillé son retour mais il n'avait pas vu arriver la BMW. Joy avait fait une brève apparition, environ une heure auparavant. Elle revenait d'une course à l'extérieur et elle était à la recherche de Largo. Il avait été obligé de lui avouer où était le PDG du Groupe W lorsqu'elle avait commencé à le menacer. Il avait su immédiatement qu'elle était hors d'elle parce qu'elle l'avait insulté pour ne pas avoir empêché son mari de quitter l'immeuble. Il était vrai que Joy avait un tempérament de feu mais jamais elle n'était grossière. En général, ça voulait présager des ennuis pour lui ou pour son pote. Aujourd'hui c'était pour Largo !

C'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait le voir avant qu'il monte au penthouse. Il fallait absolument qu'il l'avertisse. Il s'était précipité au dernier étage mais il l'avait manifestement manqué. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire : Une diversion. Il l'avait déjà fait et il savait qu'il pouvait se passer deux cas de figure. Si son pote et lui avaient de la chance, Joy se calmerait puis Largo passerait la nuit sur le canapé. S'ils n'en avaient pas, Joy continuerait et en profiterait pour leur remonter les bretelles à tous les deux puis Largo passerait la nuit sur le canapé ! Mais Simon était l'ami idéal et il était prêt à prendre le risque pour Largo. Il était _presque_ sûr que son pote ferait la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés.

Il était devant la porte du penthouse en train de rassembler son courage. Une chose l'étonnait cependant : il n'entendait pas d'éclats de voix venant de l'appartement. Il pria un instant le ciel pour que Joy n'ait pas tué son pote, puis il entra sans frapper.

Il ne savait pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait en entrant mais il était sûr que le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux n'en faisait pas partie. Joy, Largo et Kerensky se tenaient debout, en silence, dans la pièce servant de hall à l'appartement. Il y avait tellement longtemps que le Russe était sorti de leur vie qu'il se trouva un instant sans voix. Mais Simon étant fidèle à lui-même, il retrouva bien rapidement l'usage de la parole.

- Kerensky ? Hé, les gars, Kerensky est revenu ! S'exclama-t-il. Il faut fêter ça.

Cette simple remarque eut pour effet de ramener à la vie ses trois amis. Joy, en parfaite maîtresse de maison, invita Kerensky à prendre un siège pendant que Largo allait chercher des rafraîchissements.

Simon avait bien compris en entrant qu'il y avait un malaise et il n'en connaissait pas la cause, mais il était heureux de revoir le Russe. L'ambiance n'était plus la même depuis qu'il était parti. Ils avaient perdu un membre de la famille.

- Alors Kerensky, tu vas bien rester manger avec nous ce soir ? Lui proposa Simon.

Joy fut heureuse que Simon fasse une telle proposition au Russe. Elle l'aurait bien fait elle-même, mais elle ignorait comment aurait réagi Largo. Par contre elle avait relevé une chose étrange dans ce que venait de dire le Suisse.

- C'est marrant, mais je ne savais pas que tu dînais avec nous !

- T'en fait pas, ma belle, lui répondit Simon sans se démonter. C'est moi qui fais la cuisine. Au choix, ou je vous fais des pâtes au beurre ou je téléphone au chinois pour qu'on nous livre!

A l'unanimité moins la voix du Suisse, il fut décidé qu'il y aurait des nems au repas !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

La soirée s'était bien passée dans l'ensemble si on ne tenait pas compte des pleurs de Mary et de Gabriel lorsqu'il avait été l'heure, pour eux, d'aller se coucher. Ils avaient cependant été très heureux de se découvrir un nouveau tonton. D'autant plus que ce tonton, contrairement à leur tonton Simon, avait toujours été attentif lorsqu'ils lui avaient raconté des choses.

Une fois les enfants couchés, Simon avait trouvé que l'ambiance devenait un peu plus tendue, et il se sentit obligé de faire la conversation pour quatre. Il avait l'embarras du choix pour les sujets de discussion : la nouvelle déco du penthouse qui avait été agrandi pour pouvoir accueillir une famille, le temps et même la migration des oies… Il fallait bien reconnaître que grâce à lui, il n'y avait pas eu de grands moments de silence gêné.

La soirée touchait à sa fin quand Largo proposa à Kerensky un appartement qui était habituellement réservé aux invités. Ce dernier avait accepté et Joy s'était proposée pour l'y accompagner. Le milliardaire avait remarqué que sa femme avait évité de parler au Russe lors de la soirée et voilà qu'elle se portait volontaire pour rester seule avec lui. Il devait bien avouer qu'il voyait ça d'un mauvais œil, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de parler avec Kerensky, même s'il en avait fortement envie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les affaires personnelles qui avaient ramené Georgi en ville, et il craignait que ça ait un lien avec les jumeaux. Il avait très peur qu'il ne soit revenu pour en réclamer la paternité. De plus, il savait que Joy était toujours très attachée au père biologique de ses enfants, et il avait peur de la perdre elle aussi. Il ne pouvait cependant pas vivre dans la crainte d'être dépossédé de sa famille toute sa vie. Le mieux pour lui était de laisser les anciens amants parler un moment et peut-être serait-il finalement fixé, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Les deux anciens agents venaient de pénétrer dans un des logements inoccupés du groupe. Ils avaient dû, dans un premier temps, descendre à l'accueil pour avoir un badge d'accès à l'un des appartements libres.

Kerensky avait pour tout bagage un gros sac de sport qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisinette. Il jeta un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Comme dans la plupart des logements américains, la cuisine et le salon ne formaient qu'une seule et même pièce mais ici, ils étaient tout de même séparés par un bar. Il y avait aussi deux portes du côté droit de la pièce, probablement la chambre et la salle de bain. Il remarqua aussi la qualité des meubles et de la décoration. C'était probablement une chambre destinée aux très gros clients du Groupe.

- C'est beau de voir le luxe dans lequel permet de vivre le capitalisme !  
- Allons Georgie, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que Khrouchtchev vivait dans une cabane en bois et qu'il n'avait pas l'eau courante !

Kerensky préféra ne pas continuer dans cette voie. La vie lui avait appris qu'aucun système n'était parfait et les avantages que lui avait apportés le capitalisme étaient indéniables, même s'il n'était pas prêt de le reconnaître en public. Il enchaîna donc par ce qui lui tenait à cœur depuis l'annonce du mariage de Joy et de Largo.

- Lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne reconnaîtrais pas les enfants à cause du danger que je pourrai leur faire courir, je ne pensais pas que tu les laisserais devenir les héritiers du Groupe W. Il me semble que c'est encore plus dangereux pour eux à cause de la Commission !  
- Comme quoi ton excuse ne tenait pas !

Joy n'avait pas l'air décidée à lui faciliter la tâche. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il la connaissait trop bien pour être étonné par son comportement.

- C'est pour ça que tu as épousé Largo ? Pour me montrer que j'avais tort ?  
- Il ne faut peut-être pas tout ramener à toi, Georgie.  
- Alors, pourquoi est ce que tu l'as épousé ?  
- Tu te souviens quand tu m'avais promis d'être toujours là pour moi ?  
Il lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il se le rappelait parfaitement.  
- Et bien, tu m'as menti. Par contre, Largo, lui, n'a rien promis mais il a toujours été présent : C'est lui qui m'a tenu la main dans la salle de travail. Et si tu le voyais avec les enfants, ils s'adorent tous les trois ! En plus les jumeaux avaient besoin d'un père, et c'est toi-même qui m'avais demandé de leur en trouver un.  
- Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
- Crois-tu sincèrement que je l'aurais épousé si je n'avais rien éprouvé pour lui ? Il se fait tard, je te verrai probablement demain au bunker. Bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, elle laissa le Russe seul avec ses pensées. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi penser de la rapide conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Joy. Elle n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa dernière question. Est-ce que la réponse était non ou alors ne désirait-elle pas le blesser ? 

Largo avait accepté que Kerensky utilise le bunker pour ses affaires personnelles, mais à condition qu'il jette un œil sur tout le système informatique. Le Russe s'était plié de bonne grâce à cette exigence car il pourrait ainsi s'assurer que la pomme n'était pas véreuse : En protégeant Largo et son empire, il protégeait aussi Joy et les enfants. Il avait commencé par essayer de pirater le réseau du Groupe : Il lui avait presque fallu cinq heures pour y parvenir, ce qui tendait à prouver que Joseph était effectivement doué. Si lui avait mis tout ce temps, il y avait fort à parier que d'autres n'y parviendraient pas. Il avait aussi soufflé quelques conseils à Joseph pour que cela devienne encore plus compliqué.

Il allait maintenant pouvoir s'occuper de ce qui l'avait ramené à New York. Il n'était pas pressé, il lui restait une semaine pour réaliser ce pour quoi il était venu. Pour commencer, il allait faire son rapport à Largo. Il savait qu'à cette heure-ci, le PDG du Groupe W était en réunion avec plusieurs clients dans la salle du conseil, et que cette réunion était presque terminée. Il décida d'aller l'attendre devant la porte. Il aurait pu lui en parler au bunker ou au penthouse, mais il voulait le voir seul à seul car il savait que cette conversation avec le milliardaire risquait de tourner en règlement de comptes. Il ne voulait pas lui parler uniquement de sécurité, et il n'était pas aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz entre eux. Une petite mise au point s'imposait.

Il sortait tout juste de l'ascenseur et se dirigeait vivement où il devait se rendre, quand il se rendit compte qu'il marchait derrière Michel Cardignac. Ce dernier était en grande conversation avec un type que Kerensky ne connaissait pas. Il était assez proche pour pouvoir entendre ce que se disaient les deux hommes. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas prêté le moindre intérêt aux conversations que pouvait avoir Cardignac, mais le peu qu'il entendit retint son attention.

- Bien sûr, vous êtes nouveau dans la boite mais vous en entendrez sûrement parler par quelqu'un d'autre, alors autant vous mettre au courant tout de suite ! La version officielle, c'est que Winch a adopté ses enfants mais beaucoup ici pensent qu'il s'est contenté de reconnaître ses propres bâtards ! Par contre, il y a deux versions contradictoires. Ou ils ont eu ces enfants par accidents, ou elle l'a piégé pour se faire épouser et avoir sa part du gâteau ! J'avoue que pour ma part, je pencherais plutôt pour….

Cardignac n'eut pas le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée que quelqu'un l'avait saisi par l'épaule et l'avait violemment plaqué contre le mur. Le choc lui avait momentanément coupé la respiration. Il était sur le point de vociférer son mécontentement quand il se rendit compte de l'identité de son assaillant. Les rumeurs avaient laissé entendre que le Russe faisait de nouveau partie de l'équipe de Largo, mais Cardignac ne l'avait pas encore aperçu. C'était maintenant chose faite, et il le regrettait. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour se rendre compte que Kerensky était au-delà de la fureur. L'homme d'affaires jeta un regard suppliant à son compagnon, mais ce dernier s'éclipsa lorsque l'ex-agent du KGB lui jeta à son tour un regard qui lui ordonnait de quitter les lieux.

Michel se trouvait maintenant seul avec le Russe. Habituellement, il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans ce couloir, que ce soit une secrétaire qui passait ou un simple homme d'entretien. Mais aujourd'hui le ciel ne semblait pas vouloir venir lui venir en aide. Il n'y avait personne en vue qui aurait pu appeler la sécurité.

Kerensky n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Michel était terrorisé. Il ignorait si c'était un bon signe ou pas mais, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, il risquait de faire dans son pantalon. Le grand blond le saisit par le cou et serra un peu. Cardignac émit un petit râle. Il commençait à avoir un peu de mal à respirer quand l'homme en face de lui approcha son visage du sien et se mit à parler.

- Ecoutez Cardignac. Je vous ai toujours méprisé. Le ton de sa voix était sec et menaçant. Mais, jusqu'à maintenant, je vous ai toujours toléré. Par contre, si je vous entends encore proférer de telles choses sur Joy ou sur ses enfants, ou si je vous surprends seulement à les penser, je réduirais votre misérable petite vie de cloporte capitaliste à néant. Il se tut un instant mais quand il reprit, son ton était encore plus menaçant. Avez-vous vu le film Traque sur Internet ?

Comme le Russe semblait attendre une réponse, Michel parvint à lui faire un petit 'oui' de la tête.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est de la fiction ? Pensez-vous qu'il me serait difficile de détruire votre minable petite existence de rampant en m'en inspirant ? Que deviendrez-vous si quelqu'un, par mégarde, effaçait tout le contenu de vos comptes ? Me pensez-vous incapable de gommer toute trace de votre passage sur cette terre ?

Cardignac ne doutait pas un instant que le Russe puisse être capable de faire ce dont il le menaçait. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas prendre ces menaces au sérieux. Il essaya de parler mais Kerensky avait encore resserré sa prise. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller, et il voyait des petits papillons clairs de promener devant ses yeux. La main qui l'empêchait de respirer le lâcha d'un coup. Il glissa au sol où il se mit à tousser, pendant que l'air frais qui s'engouffrait dans sa gorge était en train de le brûler. Il recula le plus possible contre le mur quand le Russe s'accroupit devant lui. Ce dernier arborait un sourire carnassier.

- J'attends vos excuses Michel !

Cardignac le regarda un instant interloqué puis, comme l'air parvenait de nouveau à son cerveau, il comprit ce que lui demandait l'autre homme.

- Je… Je suis désolé d'avoir proféré des insultes non fondées contre madame Winch et contre ses enfants. Je n'avais pas réfléchi avant de parler et une telle chose ne se reproduira plus. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi…

Le Russe se redressa sur toute sa hauteur et regarda Cardignac qui était toujours au sol. C'est à ce moment qu'arrivèrent deux types de la sécurité. Ils avaient été appelés par le compagnon du directeur de filiale. Ils détaillèrent Kerensky puis aidèrent Michel à se redresser.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, monsieur Cardignac ?  
- Non, je vous remercie. J'ai eu un léger malaise et monsieur Kerensky est venu m'aider. Je… Ça va, merci.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas mal assuré en se tenant la gorge. Les hommes de la sécurité jetèrent un nouveau coup d'œil au Russe. Ce dernier haussa les épaules :

- Il vous l'a dit, je suis simplement venu l'aider.

Il reprit immédiatement le chemin du bunker. Il était encore trop énervé, et ne voulait pas affronter Largo dans cet état.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Lorsque Joy passa au bunker en début de soirée, après avoir couché les enfants, elle y trouva tous les anciens membres de l'Intel. Joseph, bien que dévoué à son job, ne dépassait que rarement les dix heures de travail quotidien. Il était déjà rentré chez lui depuis quelques temps. Elle vint s'asseoir à la place qu'elle avait toujours occupée depuis qu'elle travaillait pour le Groupe, d'abord sous le règne de Nerio puis sous celui de Largo.

Simon lui récapitula ce que lui avait annoncé Kerensky un peu plus tôt. En gros, son résumé se limita à : tout est OK. De toute façon, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment inquiets quant à la sécurité du système informatique. Ils savaient que le Russe ne pouvait que leur avoir recommandé quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance et ça leur suffisait.

Ce qu'aurait réellement aimé savoir Joy était si Kerensky comptait rester à New York. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était depuis qu'il avait reparu et cette situation lui déplaisait car elle avait toujours aimé être maîtresse des choses. Elle comptait lui poser la question la veille au soir mais s'était finalement dégonflée. Ce genre de choses ne lui ressemblait pas et elle décida d'y remédier. Elle allait lui demander maintenant, même si elle préfèrerait être seule avec lui. D'un autre côté, la réponse concernait aussi Largo.

- J'ai fait quelques recherches ses dernières années et c'est incroyable comme la mortalité a augmenté chez les mafieux russes !

Elle avait fait une simple constatation, comme si elle avait parlé du temps, mais Kerensky se rendit compte qu'elle était très bien renseignée. Il n'y avait pas de doutes pour lui qu'elle était parvenue à se tenir au courant de ses agissements ces dernières années. Simon, qui n'était absolument pas au courant de la situation et donc de l'implication de ce qu'elle venait de dire, la dévisagea un instant comme si elle était démente. Largo, pour sa part, saisissait parfaitement où elle voulait en venir. Par contre, ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'elle était aussi bien informée de ce qui s'était passé dans la vie de l'ancien agent du KGB. Comme personne ne dit rien, elle continua.

- J'ai lu, récemment encore, qu'un pauvre type avait été assez maladroit pour se tirer une balle dans la nuque en nettoyant son fusil ! C'est incroyable comme ce que ce genre d'accidents bêtes a pu se produire souvent ces derniers temps !

Kerensky ne voyait pas l'intérêt de paraître étonné, car elle savait très précisément de quoi elle parlait.

- Je tiens à signaler que je ne suis pour rien dans la mort de Dimitri le Boucher. Il s'est vraiment fracassé le crâne en glissant dans sa baignoire !

Il était prêt à tout assumer mais certainement pas ça ! Joy lui sourit. Elle s'était demandée comment il s'était débrouillé pour ce cas, mais si le destin s'en était effectivement chargé… Il y avait cependant encore d'autres faits qui la laissaient perplexe.

- Et pour Kouplov ou pour Michael le borgne, comment est-ce que tu t'y es pris ?  
- Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de me déplacer. La police a mis la main dessus et grâce aux miracles de l'informatique j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils soient incarcérés dans des prisons où ils avaient des ennemis. Ils sont malheureusement morts dans des règlements de comptes. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Simon, qui ne savait toujours pas de quoi il était question, les interrompit en demandant des explications. Ce fut Largo qui l'éclaira.

- Pendant toutes ces années où notre Kerensky a disparu, il a fait la peau à tous ses ennemis.  
- Oh, je vois. C'est une autre coutume soviétique. On reste ennemis une dizaine d'années, puis on joue à celui qui tue l'autre en premier !  
- Et c'est très divertissant, ajouta le Russe à l'attention de Simon.  
- J'espère que tu ne joues pas à ça avec tes amis ! Marmonna-t-il doucement.  
Largo donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami de toujours et en lançant un regard mauvais en direction de l'ancien agent.  
- T'en fais pas, vieux pote, je crois que Kerensky s'en prendrait à d'autres avant de s'en prendre à toi.

Joy n'aimait pas la tournure qu'était en train de prendre la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas que les deux hommes en viennent aux mains, aussi préféra-t-elle intervenir.

- Et en quoi le Groupe peut-il t'être utile pour ta vendetta ?

Autant aller droit au but. Elle commençait à être un peu lasse de toujours tourner autour du pot.

- Il me reste une personne à abattre et je ne peux pas le faire de façon directe. Sergei est protégé par de gros légumes et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ses patrons voudraient une tête. Et je tiens à la mienne.  
- Et que comptes-tu faire ?  
- J'y viens Simon, ne soit pas toujours aussi impatient !

Simon se cala au fond de son siège et se promit de rester silencieux. Le Russe continua.

- La semaine prochaine, il va y avoir une grosse transaction. Sergei doit vendre une grosse quantité d'armes pour le compte de ses patrons. Si la somme qui doit lui être virée sur un compte en Suisse venait à disparaître, ses patrons le liquideraient sans le moindre doute.  
- Ils peuvent aussi lui pardonner ! Simon n'était pas parvenu à se taire.  
- Sauf que j'ai fait en sorte que ça ne soit pas sa première erreur ! Ces derniers temps il a eu beaucoup de malchance et ses patrons l'ont déjà beaucoup pardonné. D'après mes renseignements, cette affaire est pour lui sa dernière chance.  
- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit comment le Groupe peut t'être utile. Largo voulait savoir dans quoi il s'était lancé en acceptant d'aider le Russe.  
- Je vais juste détourner l'argent du paiement. Je pourrais le faire de partout mais je suis sûr de me faire localiser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Par contre, si je le fais du bunker, je suis assuré d'un anonymat total. Et ne t'en fais pas, Largo, personne ne remontra jusqu'au Groupe.

Cette idée n'avait même pas effleuré le milliardaire. Il avait toute confiance dans les capacités de l'informaticien. C'était autre chose qui le préoccupait.

- Et après ?

Kerensky regarda tour à tour Joy et Largo avant de répondre.

- Je crois que ça ne dépend pas entièrement de moi. C'est une décision que nous devons prendre tous les trois.

En entendant ça, Simon se leva vivement de son siège. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il n'était pas au courant de toute la situation car depuis que le Russe était de retour, il avait souvent l'impression que ses amis parlaient une autre langue. Mais cette fois s'en était trop !

- Comment ça tous les trois ? Et moi, je ne compte pas dans cette histoire ? Je ne fais plus partie de la famille, c'est ça ?

Largo se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il était vrai que Simon était comme un frère pour lui mais il avait toujours été tenu à l'écart de certaines choses. Il ne savait pas qui était le père biologique des jumeaux. Les rares fois où le Suisse lui avait posé la question, Largo lui répondait toujours d'aller demander à Joy, tout en sachant qu'il n'oserait pas le faire. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

- Ecoute Simon, c'est juste que…  
- Non, il a raison, le coupa Joy. C'est vrai que nous sommes une famille et sûrement bien plus proche que ce que les gens pensent !

Elle avait fait pivoter son siège de façon à pouvoir voir les trois hommes.

- Je vais te faire un rapide résumé, si tu le permets. 

Simon hocha la tête.

-D'un côté, Georgie est le père biologique de Mary et de Gabriel. En plus, je suis toujours amoureuse de lui ! De l'autre côté, Largo est le père légal des enfants. Et je suis aussi amoureuse de lui ! Tu as donc d'une part celui qui n'a pas voulu reconnaître ses enfants et qui est parti, et d'autre part, celui dont les jumeaux portent le nom. Je pense avoir merveilleusement bien résumé la situation. Non, j'allais oublier ! Les deux hommes en question se demandent ce qu'il convient de faire alors que si tu remarques bien, les enfants n'en appellent qu'un seul papa. Il me semble que c'est on ne peut plus clair ! Si tu as des questions, tu peux les poser maintenant.

Le seul bruit qui se fit entendre dans la pièce fut celui de la chaise de Simon quand il se laissa tomber dedans, les bras ballants. 

Peu de temps après la mise au point de Joy, les quatre amis regagnèrent leur chambre respective.

Simon n'avait rien dit depuis cette révélation. Il n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas. Les anciens espions avaient été amants ! Il y avait quelque chose de choquant dans cette idée. Mais peut être qu'au fond, il le savait depuis longtemps. Il était vrai que les enfants ressemblaient au Russe. La plupart des gens trouvaient qu'ils ressemblaient à Largo mais c'était uniquement leurs yeux bleus et leurs cheveux blonds qui les faisaient dire ça. Tout de même, Joy et Kerensky !

Largo n'avait jamais été aussi serein depuis que le Russe avait reparu. Ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé à redire à la décision de Joy. Le milliardaire n'avait plus à craindre qu'on lui prenne sa famille de cette manière. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas un second choix pour Joy. Cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur, et il savait qu'il pourrait de nouveau se comporter comme avant avec le Russe.

Kerensky contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Il n'avait aucune inquiétude pour l'affaire qu'il devait régler la semaine suivante. Il savait que tout se passerait comme il l'espérait et que tous ses ennemis aux USA ne seraient plus. Largo lui avait aussi proposé de revenir travailler pour lui une fois que ses affaires seraient réglées. Il avait accepté pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord, il avait senti que la proposition n'était pas forcée et qu'ils pourraient redevenir amis. Ensuite, en travaillant au Groupe, il pourrait apprendre à connaître ses enfants même si ces derniers ne l'appelleraient jamais papa, ou plutôt папа. Il ne perdait cependant pas espoir. Ça n'était pas un secret que Largo n'en était pas le père biologique, et peut être qu'un jour ils chercheraient à connaître leur géniteur. Il savait que Joy ne leur cacherait pas leurs origines s'ils en faisaient la demande. En plus, ce soir, il avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours espéré. Joy l'aimait. C'était la première fois qu'elle le lui disait et en plus elle le faisait devant un public. Certes, il n'avait aucun espoir car elle avait aussi dit qu'elle aimait son mari, mais cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur.

Joy était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Georgie allait rester. Bien sûr, elle aimait Largo et elle ne lui serait jamais infidèle, mais elle se sentait plus complète en sachant le Russe près d'elle. Elle avait finalement retrouvé ses deux amours.

The End


End file.
